The present invention relates to communication networks in general, and more particularly, to a wireless, dynamically reconfigurable link layered communication network and method.
Two-way wireless communication networks are well-known in the art. The networks are employed in a variety of applications including cellular telephone networks, packet switching networks, central alarm station reporting systems and more recently "wireless" data transmissions between personal computers and peripheral devices and between client and server computers.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a link layered two-way communication network and method.
It is a specific object of the invention to provide a dynamically reconfigurable link layered communications network.
It is still another object of the present invention to utilize a plurality of remote transceivers each having distributed intelligence to accommodate for changes in the network and the network environment.
It is a feature of the invention that the link layered communications network can be constructed with existing telecommunications equipment.
It is another feature of the invention that the communications network finds particular application in the field of security systems, such as, central alarm reporting systems.